Arashi: The Dark Hunter Series
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Details the many Adventures on Arashi Toyotomi many adventures as his days as the Dark Hunter dubbed by those who encountered him and those who worked along side him.. His day in each village as well as his own and how he find himself in the sitatuion he's in today........... Birth of a Hunter Despite thet fact the test was tomorrow i didnt get any sleep at all Arashi said to himself.. There a lot of pressure on me to become a bounty hunter and clean our village of such problem within the world he went on as he began to get up and get ready He got out the shower and went top the mirror and heard his father voice echo in his head. Son matter you choice in life a shinobi or a citizen I will love you as such and will forever be proud to cal you that.. He quickly prepared himself mentall and physically for the rigor of this test as he got dressed and started back into the mirror lookig at the marking tatto over his eye ..... The everyday reminder as to why i must succees regardless of the sitation as he gently rubbed on it.. Lets go he said with determination As he was walking thru this home Village of Entenkagakure he was being greeted by the always cheerful village people in thier usual good spirits.. Good luck on your test Arashi We love you Arashi Do your thing man dont let anyting get in your way Aww you guys are too kind Ill see to it that i dont leave until this test has been conquered Arashi said as he trotted down the pathway toward the Elders location..He walked in to be greeted by each elder and they were immeditaly prepared to start the process. I am 1st elder Aoi and your first test will be you testing how well you deal with an opponent who speacialize in Taijutsu and Genjutsu you will be graded on how well you adapt and handle each sitatuion you encounter..... Any objections. he Asked Great.....1st thing in the morning and im already dealing with Genjustu Arashi complained. Whats that young man the elder asked Nothing no objections sir the soon to be hunter replied lets start.... Good bring in the subjects Here we have 2 guys who we will test out your knowledge of both combat phase... the 1st door opened and walking from under it was a man not to much younger tha him wearing an all green jumpsuit with wraps around forearms.. Sheesh who let leave the house this morning looking like that. Arashi laughed at his own joke he better than me This a clone simuatlion fo the one known as Rock Lee from Konoha he is a very adept Taijutsu fighter... We will be judgin how well you attack deflect and even damage you land with your blows... BEGIN... oh and no ninjutsu allowed points will be deducted The Clone took off flying at Arashi and came in hard and fast with two quick strike to the face to which he blocked and countered with a kick of his own, the clone ducked and did a sweeping kick motion nearly connected causing Arashi to flip and try and land giving him a head but soon as he landed the clone used the Leaf Whirlwind to connect to Arashi head and chest.. Arashi shook it off and immediately followed up with a dropkick which connected to the clone chin. He got a fluid motion in all his strikes not a moment nor movement is wasted, and his strikes carry such force its as if her trying to punch thru stone.. but i have to get to him before he get me '' Arashi thought There arent many galring holes in his offense of defense so ill have to creat an opening he said as he jumped and tried to spin kick whihc the clone ducked backflipped and immediately returned the favor with another Leaf Whirlwind which hit its mark sending Arashi to the ground.. Ahh see just as i thought the impact behind those blows are nohing to joke about but need to lure him into a motion to which he will take the bait i deleiver the finishing strike.. i need to base a 90 degree angle for him to focus on which will cause him to go after the sure hit in a larger area such as my torso or back,, and quickly fire back with a well timed kick to the back of the neck that will leave him open theres a even 15% chance of this typ of opening He took the chance and it didnt go thru but it did leave the top of his head open for a tiger claw strike which is simply a open handed punch to the top of thw skull to subdue the clone.. ''What i lack in brute force i make up for in sure calculations the human body can't sustain such heavy damage in terms of blows to the head... that goes for clones to hmph '' The clone dissappered and the genjutsu phase as next.... ''Lord knows who they came up with i just hope it not someone with ridicolous skill in Genjutsu other wise im cooked he laughed as he fixed his mask waiting for the door to open As the door opened the next challenger came out this clone had already looked like trouble as it wore an akatsuki coat and he had a straw hat which obscured his face.. The clone threw the hat down and Arashi saw the number thing he didnt want to ee the Sharingan .. this next clone drone was Itachi Uchiha... Wonderful just wionderful .. so much for the top score on this test .. looks like ill be settling for the bottom of the top 5 he said as he shook his head in disbelief Let the Genjutsu phase challenge.......BEGIN................. Soon as the match began Itachi activated his Sharingan and before Arashit could even settle out a breath he was already placed under a genjutsu to which he was dealing with a mass of enemies and everytime he would defeat them they would come back and worst of all his aim which he stook pride in was failing him as the more he tried to hit the Clone the more and more his shots would be off... This is not right I know im in a Genjutsu ill dispell this low level one easily... he put his hands together Release.. Good work Arashi The Itachi clone said but now here a even more difficult one.. This time the world seemed to warp into a different dimension with the envirnment turning black and blue and Arashi found himself in village he had never seen and he was attacked by the dead Warriors of the Uchiha Clan.. This is ridculous how he can feed these illusions to my brain.. Release.. BUt the genjutsu remained What i cant dispell it the zombie began to swarm and attackhin from all sides something trying to bite him other scratching him.. My lord i cant believe that didint work he tried to disturb the flow of his chakra but didnt have enough time to as the zombie were closing in faster.. I might have to go to9 an outlandish extent to accomplish this but snap Arashi broke his finger which caused the genjtsu to fade away.... Congradulation 1st elder Aoi said '' YOU have based the prelinimary test and are welcmoned at being the 1st Bounty Hunter we have..... YOU are a different brach of the ANBU you will answer to noone in the village but us and your road will have many dangers to it, but wuth your combined skills were sure you are up to the task..'' I did it I always knew i had what i takes if i set my mind to it.. Theres nothing i cant accomplish Now take this badge and symbol in our honor and become our sacred blade for we are the right arm and you are our blade.... Arashi was promoted to Village bounty Hunter and withit so began his story Hunters Acension A week had passed since Arashi finished his and passed his tes.. it was a slow boring week until He got the message from a carrier bird stating he come into the office and talk there was a mission they needed him to carry out.. Arashi arrived and sat infront of the desk as Elders gave him the documents for him to access.. These targets are your first real mission you are to bring in dead or alive... it would be bettter if they were alive to squeeze out what information they tried to make off with .. Make sure those documents dont leave the village theres no telling what these spys will be trying to do they may even have Forbidden techniques....2nd Elder Komuro spoke You have your missionb .. any objections he questioned.. NO sir i wil have them brought here to you dead or alive or inbetween if need be i wont fail you Arashi said as he put his mask up.. Time to begin the hunt...... After tracking them for an extended period of time he finally came upon them resting in the woods he spotted the campfire they made to rest up for the night. The must be the most novice of ninja Vr ever seen to setup a camp fire like this unless they are really sitting back waiting for me to act Arashi said hmmmm lets find out He took out 3 kunia and threw them all at each one they hit dead on and the all turned into a subsitutes Fugures as much but i can hear them moving HE used his Mist Body Tenhqniue to cut them off. and stopped them just as crossed past the border... You go no further than this Arashi said. And just who do you think you are to get i the way.. The 3rd ninja said I am the blade to the right arm of the Elder Council.. i am The Dark Hunter Arashi said Said proudly. Well then Dark Hunter.. I hate to tell you this but that arm is about to severed once we steal the villages secrets there will be no elders to be the blde off The 2nd ninja laugheds evily Now enought talk he weaved a few signs Fire Release: Dragon Fire TechniqueThey seem slike novice fighters as well wel executed Strike in a 3 sec delay after the steam that will enter should be enough to take this misfit down. He wated for the fire tech to close i just a bit more and now Water Release: Water Mirror Technique The tech allowed hi to fire tha atttack right back matching it in power the resulting explosion caused steam to releaseed just as he predicted'' now for the win'' Arashi said Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm He shot A flockk of Swallows of ice that flew direclty in the center of all three of the enemies chest and knocked all 3 of them out for the KO He collected the Documents and dragged the bodies back to the Elders.. All in a days work Arashi said as he looked up and saw the sunset move toward the later afternoon Rite of Passage A new day meant a new Mission and if today is anything like hows it been for a week then today willl be a Cake walk Arashi thought as he got dressed and headed toward the Elder residence to see what today task was. When he got there the mood was very Soleumn there was an attack on oone of the elders Family and his son was killed.. My lord what are your orders shall I bring his body to you Arashi asked... NO the elder said with grief riding along the lines of his face.. Bring him to me alive I will send him to grave myself he said as he kept on crying.. The description was Given it was a silver haired man who was of Average Height and he was spotted in Kusagakure The rest is Explained in Raido Chronicles: Promise of Ambition White Fang II After his Resolve as tired in the last mission that Tooke him a while to find the Killer of Elder son he was summoned back inot action after only two days of rest. Yes my lords what mission od you bring to me today Arashi said as fatigues was still present on his face. We have a visitor from Konohagakure and We want you to keep an eye o him we need thier military might and power on our side as we can not afford to have realtion talks breakdown... See to it that he enjoys his time here and that No one tries to Assassinate him The Lost Raider Arashi was summoned by the elders to Find and caputre a man known as Yashiro Yuzuki, while the document described him as a good man he was a bit of a loose cannon an very destructive and needed to be detained immediately The Red Eye Arashi was summoned to see who this intruder in the village was.. the only leads he had to go off was this intruder had very long hair and possessed red eye... Arashi looked black at the elders as this was the vaguest information he had ever recieved in his life.. Long hair and red eyes.. Im a bounty hunter, not a miracle worker.. how am I suppose to track someone with info such as this. Arashi said scratching his head.. You will do as instructed ad find this person.. I gave you this because this is just from the reports we were given.. its your job to chck it out not ours. The 1st elder said.. NO go extend you arm and lead but faith not by sight.. you have never questioned our judgement before why do you start now. it not you I question.. its this info there next to nothing for mr to work with.. but whatever Ill do what i can... Infection Infernal Sky EndGame Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play